Charmed: Next Generation
by Bilkan
Summary: Almost 16 years have passed since the decisive battle between the forces of evil and the Charmed ones. They are living a normal life with the new generation of Halliwells. However a new destiny is about to take them for a roller-coaster ride.
1. 1:Dreams of a future

**DISCLAIMER: **All Charmed characters are owned by WB. Use of names are on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing.

I tried to stick to the original ending of the TV series with little bit of my own spin-off spices.

Hope you enjoy my first attempt.

The first chapter is basically review of what happened after the ending of show and how their lives are at present (set in 2022-2023)

* * *

**CHARMED: NEXT GENERATION**

**Episode I**

Introduction

Almost 16 years have passed since the decisive battle between the forces of evil and the charmed ones. As Nomed had assumed, demonic threats possessed not as serious threats as they had at the time of constitution of charmed ones and the birth of new generation of Halliwells.

Underworld got a serious blow after Source's apparent banishment, Zankou's vanquish and Triad's death. Due to absence of major powers, underworld went into utter chaos with random attacks on innocents, which the sisters handled quite easily, raising their own families in peace.

Phoebe's premonition has come to pass. The Halliwells got a normal and simple life to live, without demons or lesser demonic threats.

Piper got a beautiful daughter who she named what she always intended – Prudence Melinda.

Prudence was 2 years younger than Christopher Victor, Piper's middle son.

Phoebe got three beautiful daughters – Pearl Penelope, Pristine Paige & Pauline Piper.

Paige got a strong boy and twin girls – Samuel Henry Junior, Phoena Patricia & Pandora Phoebe.

The charmed ones fulfilled their destiny by defeating the greatest evils of their time and were personally congratulated by the Angel of Destiny. However as Grandma Patty said, "Everything happens for a reason." The new generation of charmed ones were soon going to learn this very fact. The reason of their existence, their destinies were on the near horizon. Does that mean that evil has got a way to return to full power? Or does it mean that something more evil and dark was coming to them.

Something, which might change their lives forever.

Less demons to deal and kids to raise, the charmed ones were really enjoying every moment of their charmed aftermath. Piper and Leo remained at Halliwell Manor, Phoebe and Coop lived at Condo and Paige and Henry bought a Condo near to Phoebe's so that they would be near in time of need.

Leo though Mortal became a teacher at Magic School.

Piper opened a Restaurant which she had always dreamt of owning. It was the hottest restaurant in San Francisco. It was built just above P3, the club which had supported them all this time. They couldn't close it because it was like a family belonging, very connected to their lives.

Coop took the job as the manager of P3. Coop worked as a localized Cupid at P3. The elders though stripped him of immortality, retained his powers to guide people who are finding love, which he easily did being at P3.

Though she kept working with Elise and published many books on relationships, Phoebe had become a celebrity. She now owned her own talk show, "Ask Phoebe."

Paige being a full time white-lighter also opened a Service centre which served as undercover protected magical helpline to help new witches and magical creatures alike to come on their own.

Henry was now a Head Parole officer and at few times help sisters to investigate supernatural cases.

Even though they lived apart, they always have their family dinner on the evening of Fridays. This kept a good tradition and bond as a family. This taught the children that family comes first, no matter what. Sometimes they were joined by Grandpa, who was really making up being the greatest grandfather as he wasn't the greatest father.

* * *

**Dreams of a Future**

It was post Christmas preparations. Everyone was eagerly preparing for the New Year to come. It wasn't any different for the Halliwell family.

Pauline was spending her holidays with her favourite aunt Piper. It was 28th of December, another lazy holiday. However time-space and destinies don't take holidays. Pauline had one of the divination, again.

Being the daughter of Phoebe she inherited the charmed lineage – the power of premonition. And since she was half-cupid, beings which can move within time and space, her powers grew to a high level of accuracy, even at the level of voluntary premonition. However she was too young at the tender age of 10, to fully grasp whatever she got to see. The dark visions always frightened her.

She woke screaming very hard, sweating profusely. Sun was still near the horizon. Piper came rushing in and hold her, "Sweetie! I'm here honey. You just saw a dream. No need to worry, I'm here."

Pauline was frightened beyond consolation. She started crying, tear dropping all over. She said crying, "This wasn't a dream... Aunt Piper! It was a vision... like mom sees. It was horrible."

"It's ok honey. Tell me what did you saw? May be I can help?" Piper assured Pauline.

"I saw you dying Aunt Piper!" saying this Pauline started to cry even harder.

Piper, though shocked hold Pauline to her breast and tried to calm her, with that worried look of a matriarch of Halliwell family.

-x-

"... Yeah! I'll try to come, Piper, but there's a lot of pending work I need to complete." Phoebe was answering to Piper's phone.

Piper snapped, "It wouldn't matter after you'll die."

"What?" It was time for Phoebe to jump off her chair.

"Yeah! Apparently Pauline had a dream-like premonition. She says this was the third time she saw this vision. And my experience tells me that 3 is not a good number apart from our Power of Three." Piper explained.

"Ok. What did she saw?" she asked.

"You know usual stuff. Demons, fighting and we three charmed ones dying."

Phoebe confused whether to laugh or scream at her sister's calm reply, said, "I'm coming home right now."

"Bring Paige too!" asked Piper.

"PAIGE" she called Paige looking above.

Appearing with orbs she snapped at Phoebe, "What?"

"Piper called. There's an emergency." Phoebe replied

"We are about to retire from demon-hunting you know. Why do you think I taught our children much about demons?" Paige said back, frowning. "Can't we have a normal life?"

However Phoebe had something else in mind. She said, "Yeah! Very good Paige now Orb us to Manor, there's an emergency and we're needed."

Paige looked at Phoebe skeptically. They both orbed out to Manor.

-X-

It was still 1 hour for Noontime, Sun was shining bright in the chilling winter. All three sisters and Pauline were sitting in the conservatory sipping hot coffee and chocolate drink.

Piper had described that whole scenario. Phoebe though worried wanted to know more. She asked Pauline to show them her dreams in a _hologram_. It was one of the special powers that she inherited from Coop, her father. It usually came in handy to explain dreams, visions and something that she wanted to describe pictorially.

Pauline didn't want to go through the horror to see it again but she knew that if something has to be done she have endure it. It is the only way how matters are solved in this family.

She projected her dream on a _hologram_. It was kind of looking a movie with a projector. Only difference was that the _hologram_ was three dimensional and monochromatic, a golden-orange hue, to be precise.

"_Freeze him!" shouted Phoebe. Piper replied, "I can't." Paige threw an iron rod at the dark figure. However he incinerated the rod midway. He sent a blast of waves and three sisters were thrown back to the wall, crashing onto ground. They were badly injured. The power of three spell seemed ineffective. The tall dark figure laughed and sent his last and final blow knocking them out forever. This seemed the end._

This event happened in some garden like place on the side of a mansion.

_The mansion flashed and then the Triquetra, which split into a symbol what it seems to be Hexquetra with a rhombic perimeter._

With this, the vision ended. Pauline seemed to break into cry again, but Phoebe held her into her arms and said, "It is okay sweetie. We'll do something. You don't worry ok? Now go to rest."

"And don't tell your brothers and sisters about this, until we figure it out okay?" Phoebe added. Pauline nodded, "Yes mom."

Pauline left the conservatory leaving the three charmed ones thinking on whatever they saw just now.

"I still don't understand. Why did Pauline saw this vision instead of you Phoebe?" Paige was confused.

Phoebe replied, "Her powers work differently Paige. She can see the possible future with multiple outcomes at a given time. And her premonition is not bound to emotion or proximity like mine. She simply sees those visions. It is up to us to choose the most efficient path by our own free will and reach there. But she saw this vision three times. May be this event is inevitable. May be we are suppose to die."

Piper replied, "Oh don't be silly. After all these years, you! Of all the people saying this? She saw this vision three times so that we can avoid it. It's something to do with the grand design. We better consult them."

"Do we have to?" Paige frowned.

After all, Elders were not in the favoured person list of the Halliwells.

-x-

The sisters called their husbands and told them of the crisis. Though shocking news it was, they were supportive. They believed that this vision is meant to be changed. That's why Pauline saw it three times. Each started to investigate in own ways. Leo and Coop went to Magic school to look some books and Henry went on to inquire about the Mansion that they saw in the vision. In the meantime the sisters summoned Sandra to further inquire about the vision.

"I really don't know about this vision Piper. I can only say that this time too it is directly from above. We have no authority in this regard." Sandra informed. "We don't even know about this vision. I can only assure you that if you choose right path you will prevail. I feel that a new destiny awaits you and your family." Saying this she orbed away.

"Destiny you say?" Piper murmured. Phoebe and Paige exchanged the worrying look. They remembered the time when they had summoned the angel of destiny to save Leo. They felt like it was time again to do so. Again.

-x-

"... but this time it's our joint destiny so we will have to rearrange few words." Phoebe advised.

Piper and Paige agreed, "Okay!"

Phoebe rewrote the new spell and they chanted it together.

_By the power of three we summon thee_

_We call now the great angel of our joint destiny_

Instantly with a sparkling a tall stature angel appeared before them. He had a cryptic smile upon his face, as if saying, _'It took you long enough to summon me for help.'_

_

* * *

_Thank you for reading.

A lot of ideas are brewing inside my cranium right now. I'll try to make this story interesting.

Next episode will have some revelations (although many can speculate what it will be :) ), introduction of the teenage Halliwells and the start of journey.


	2. 2:Revelations

All Charmed characters are owned by WB. Use of names are on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing.

In this chapter, we learn a new destiny of the charmed ones, tint of a bigger evil and some good decisions.

Also teenage male Halliwells debuting in the last.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Episode II **

**Part 1: Revelations**

Cheerful as the last time, the angel of destiny of the charmed ones swept through the attic, smiling.

He said, "So! Are you terrified at your apparent death?"

"Ummm, I don't really think it that way. After all I went to the future and saw my old self with Leo, I was grandmother! So this apparent death must be a new input I guess?" Piper replied with a smile. "Tell me what does this means? _The Source of all evil _is banished, most powerful demons of the underworld are dead and we are leading a near normal life. Where did this powerful demon came from, which even power of three is unable to vanquish?"

"Oh, my dear you very well know I can't tell you directly and lead you in certain path, free will and all." He chuckled like the last time. "However you must know that your family was brought forth for a greater task. A task which is needed for the survival of this world and the reason I'm even telling you this is because there has been an anomaly. An anomaly, which might endangers your possible blissful future. We were forced to take action and it had resulted in some deviation. Fear not because knowing you, you will take good decisions."

"What anomaly?" Paige asked.

The angel replied, "I cannot explain it to you right now. But you must understand, it is made this way for the greater good of the grand design. I have also come to convey a prophecy for your next generation. This prophecy will help you decide you path. Decide your inner callings; choose paths that reflect your life and everything will be as they were supposed to be."

The sisters remained silent as they knew that grand design is something which is never meant to be trifled with. Cryptic directions with signs are always a way to maintain the cosmic balance with free will of humans.

Phoebe then broke the silence, "So what is the prophecy?"

The angel stood still in a trance like state and the time stopped flowing, his eyes glowed and he spoke.

**_From the will of the power of the ever one,_**

**_What was meant to be has been done,_**

**_Those came with the power of three to protect,_**

**_Now it is time for the power of ten to affect,_**

**_For a battle as never before might come,_**

**_Pains and bonds of the past will be needed to overcome,_**

**_For love is greater than hate you must learn,_**

**_Or it may all be undone,_**

**_On this moment and this time,_**

**_I invoke to the power of three,_**

**_Reconstitute for a new destiny,_**

**_Assemble in the new bloods of Halliwell progeny,_**

**_For you will now be three times three and one,_**

**_To be the power of ten, to fight again._**

Though time was stopped, a wave of energy and wind gushed through the attic. The book of shadows glowed and levitated in mid-air. After few moments it stopped glowing and came back to rest.

The angel finished his oracle and looked at the sisters, smiled and said, "It is done. Choose you path wisely. Be as a family and everything will be fine."

With this he left in the sparkling orb and time started to flow again.

The sisters looked onto each other. Though they were worried, they were satisfied, that by some grand design they were meant to do something. They were meant to live.

"I guess I know what just happened, just now." Phoebe spoke.

"I guess we all know what happened." Piper replied back. "Even though we are still the charmed ones- the sisters having the power of three, our kids just got a new bond, the power as a family. The power of ten!"

Paige asked, "Piper, but our progeny is only nine. Where is this tenth one?"

"Frankly speaking, I don't know Paige. We have to figure it out on our own. I guess we'll have..."

"Hey look at this! The triquetra on the Book of shadows, has changed into an interlocking hexquetra with a rhombic perimeter. Just like Pauline's vision." Phoebe interrupted Piper.

"I think, like us, these runes represent our kids. However I'm still confused on the 'Power of ten' thing." Paige added.

"One thing from the vision has come to pass. Let's see what is next to come?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper looked at them, thinking deeply.

"PAIGE." A voice from ground floor called and Piper came out of her deep thoughts with a jolt.

-x-

She was interrupted by Henry. He had arrived from his investigations.

"What is it Henry?" Paige asked, coming down through stairs.

"That mansion which Pauline had seen, it is situated north-west of this manor. Currently it is uninhabited. To be precise, is for sale." Henry told them.

"What are you saying?" Phoebe was a bit surprised. "This doesn't make any sense. Such a big mansion for sale! At this time of the year?"

"Oh I think it makes much of a sense. If it is what I'm thinking, then we should be prepared." Piper said calmly.

Paige inquired, "Prepared for what?"

"...**To buy that mansion****!**"

"What?" Phoebe, Paige and Henry spoke in unison.

"Find a map and check if that mansion is equidistant from major _Wiccan_ elements. I'm going to summon Grams. I'll explain everything later. Now hurry." Piper commanded, ignoring their amazement and confusion.

Everyone was speechless. But Phoebe was getting what Piper was thinking. They quickly started to do as she ordered.

-x-

Meanwhile Piper summoned Grams Penny in the attic.

**_H_**_ear these words hear my ply_

**_S_**_pirit from the other side_

**_C_**_ome to me I summon thee_

**_C_**_ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide_

She appeared speaking as ever, "Oh! After such a long time! How are you my dear? So what brings me here this time?"

"Cliff note version, apparent death of your beloved grand-daughters by some demon..." Piper said with a pausing tone.

"...Unless?" Grams completed with a worrying look.

Piper clarified, "Unless you help us to figure out something. You know, I'm starting to think of your insistence, to live together as a whole family, even though we have personal families."

"Oh! I'm so thankful. Finally you got that." Grams said with tears of joy. She always wanted the sisters to live under one roof, but 15 members were impossible to be sustained in that manor. So she kept quite until now.

"But this Manor is a bit small to sustain more than 5 persons, don't you think?"

Penny raised her eyebrows, "You've got a point. So what are to suggesting? Turn this manor big from inside magically? Or..."

"... or we can simply buy a new home for Halliwell Family. How about a _Mansion_?"

Penny looked as if she had a shock of 1000 volts, eyes wide open.

Before she could say anything Piper replied, "Look! Grams, this manor is getting old. During vanquishing Zankou we practically erased the Nexus under this house. We are strong but absence of Nexus has taken a toll on our powers. We can still fight major demons and obliterate them, but under new light of evidence, even we might fail." Piper revealed her thoughts. "We need a new nexus to tap powers from."

She briefly described the vision which Pauline saw and the revelation which the angel of destiny told.

"I think the anomaly which he spoke of, must be a kind of new demonic power which is trying to rise and without nexus our 'Charmed powers' might be weak. However a new nexus may help us prevail. I think this is what the angel meant by, _Choose you path wisely. Be as a family and everything will be fine_."

"A new destiny! Right?" Penny smiled looking at the new Book of Shadows. "It was such a matter of pride when you girls became the charmed ones and now my great-grandkids becoming a new power! I couldn't be much happier than this. I think they need good guidance and for that you need to survive. Let's see what this mansion is hiding?"

-x-

Phoebe and Paige plotted the basic Wiccan elements around the mansion.

Fire – Kiln, Water - Baker beach, Earth – Pacific Heights, Metal – Junkyard, Wood – Forest. However they were not equidistant from each other and pentagram was not achievable.

However with few more elements, they found that mansion was in the middle of a decagram. Unconventional and alternate elements being, Spirit – Church and the Cemetery, Space – Observatory, Time – Clock Tower, Air – Windmill, Electricity – Power Plant.

"Oh! My God! This mansion practically sits over the most powerful Wiccan nexus of all time. Why didn't anyone noticed it before?" Paige asked with great surprise.

"Probably, because the power plant, windmill and Kiln are recent addition. The Wiccan nexus is probably newborn and growing its power slowly." Henry provided his theory.

"Oh! Great! You have learned a lot considering you are a mortal." Grams critically praised Henry.

"Thank you." Henry swallowed a spoonful of spit seeing her. Though he respected Penny, like any other grandson-in-law, he feared her short temper and critical responses. Paige amusingly patted his back.

"Piper, buy this mansion. Being double Wiccan nexus, this place is also a spiritual nexus like ours." Grams ordered immediately, seeing the location of mansion.

"I know." Piper affirmed, smiling.

Leo and Coop entered fading, holding some books.

"Piper, we have got something you need to know." Leo said instantly. "The dreams that Pauline saw is a kind of _destiny drop. _These drops are scattered from the time realm and only some powerful seers are able to intercept them. They are like a four lane highway leading to different outcomes. We only have to choose the suitable one to proceed forward."

"These dreams occur with all the signs to help us on our way. Only if we choose the correct path! I must admit, our little seer is very powerful!" Coop added.

Phoebe replied, "Well in that case we are buying this mansion."

"Wait! What mansion?" Leo and Coop asked with confused looks on their eyes.

"You guys have got a lot to catch up!" Smiling, piper said back.

Phoebe explained, "The angel of destiny revealed to us that our original destiny's path was altered or changed due to some anomaly which he chose to hide. Our kids have just been prophesized as the new, 'Power of ten'. I think he was hinting for us to fight together."

"Fight and live together." Piper continued, "Our own nexus is destroyed and I think that some new power in the underworld is rising, which might withstand our power of three. Without nexus our power might be weak and we live at different places too. To prevail, we should live in a single home and this mansion is the seat of power, we must protect it too. So that, good may win over evil."

"These angels of destiny are much helpful in terms to giving signs, unlike elders." Paige smiled.

Everyone smiled and affirmed for the decision to buy the mansion.

"Kids will go crazy when they will hear about this!" Paige exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"By the way, where are they?" Phoebe asked.

"Boys are training in the magic school." Leo informed.

"And girls are off to collect herbs and materials for potions." Coop added.

"Even though its holidays, they are giving so much dedication." Phoebe said with pride and joy.

-x-

"I don't know about my joy but you are full of pride. You know that?" Chris shouted at Wyatt, ducking the energy balls from a low-level Xarax demon. Wyatt was trying to blow demons but was missing many of them

_Baam_

"Oh come on bro! It was your idea to skip the training and go for hunt. I know I'm powerful, but to take on demons without strategy is epitome of idiocy." Wyatt replied.

_Kaboom_

Chris replied in annoyance, "I still don't get it. How do you stand literature classes? And it's more annoying when you use such intellectual words in a place like this."

_Kaboom-pow-baam-crash_

"Everyone! Focus! Or we'll end up being ash dust." Sam tried to gather attention to their present concern.

_Boom._

Sam was thrown back due to a nearby blast.

"Junior!" Shouted Wyatt and telekinetically orbed Sam behind him. He healed his wound on the arm quickly.

There were 15 demons in total, blasting energy balls on the brothers. Brothers were avoiding them and fighting back with all their powers.

It was Chris's idea to skip training from the magic school and go for real hunting despite of Wyatt's reluctance and Sam's looked for innocents in need of help. Sam smuggled some files from Paige's office and found that recently Xarax demons were attacking an Herb store near the outskirts of city and were plundering the store for valuable herbs and minerals. Though they generally attacked in 2-3 and were easily thwarted by the witches assigned to protect the store by Paige's service centre, they seem to return every time.

Xarax demons were low level hunter demons and easily vanquished. However they could prove nuisance in large numbers.

Chris saw this as an opportunity to fight demons, as he was bored because of the lack of any real demon threat back at manor.

Christopher Victor Halliwell had just turned eighteen this November. He had grown into a handsome young man with similar lean look as the older Chris from the future. He was also very similar in nature as the future Chris, rash, neurotic and impatient. He however was unaware of this another Chris's existence. His parents also chose to hide that fact.

Wyatt however, sometimes felt a sense of Déjà Vu while looking at Chris, his emerald-green eyes, his brown silky long hairs and many more things. However he never really understood why? He was also very protective of Chris, though he never admitted it openly.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the eldest son of the Halliwell family, the twice blessed child, the master of many wonderful powers, the greatest witch to ever walk this earth. However these specialities never went over his head. He was raised well by Piper. He had grown into an imposing stature. Short brown hairs and blue-green eyes, he was handsome. However far from his looks he was a laugh riot. He was cheerful, easy going and more than optimistic. Coming February he would be twenty. Next to Chris he was also very close to Samuel Henry Junior.

Samuel Henry (Junior) Halliwell. Sam as they called him, Junior by Wyatt and his aunts, was a young teenage in his sixteen. He was a prince charming like his father Henry. Even though, 2 years younger than Chris, he was more bulky than him. Though less than Wyatt. Paige chose to keep her children's last name Halliwell. Because as Leo said once, Good magic respects it and evil fears it.

These young men of Halliwell family were very strong. They were stronger than average young witches around, but were new to use powers and to attain new powers.

And in the light of their inexperience, it proved dangerous that they were ambushed by the large horde of Xarax demons who were hoping to lure the charmed ones.

"This is better than the charmed ones, we got the twice bless child." The leader of demons said.

Chris raised his eyebrows and twitched his mouth on the word, 'Twice blessed'.

Seeing him unguarded, the demons concentrated their attack towards Chris.

It was unavoidable, even orbing could not have helped as energy balls could hit the orbs and he would end up more severely damaged. He raised his hands to avoid the balls and inadvertently deflected the attack with his telekinesis and a force field. Many balls in proximity got snuff by some unseen field, as if being absorbed. The deflected energy balls got more energized and hit the demons back, incinerating them. Seven demons were vanquished.

"This was new!" He said to himself with surprised looks on his face. He felt a gush of energy inside of him.

Being a half witch and a half white-lighter Chris had the powers of Orbing and charmed lineage – Telekinesis. However he was still far from telekinetic orbing like his aunt Paige. But deflecting energy balls like that and possessing an invisible force field was a new thing.

"Cool!" Wyatt and Samuel exclaimed.

"I guess you developed a new force field." Wyatt informed.

Wyatt understood the nature of snuffing off of energy balls and concluded that some field was activated around Chris, as he too had the power to make Protective field. His field however were visible and worked more like a physical shield.

The demons prepared to attack again. Wyatt raised his hands to blow the demon in front and thought, '_If I could blow them up in single blow.'_

As if his wishes were realised, instead of blowing one demon, energy was emancipating from his hands which literally dispersed and vanquished everyone in front of Wyatt. Every demon was vanquished.

"Whoa! That's awesome." Sam said in awe. Chris was also impressed.

"Hey, what's happening? First you got your new power and now my power advanced. This is unusual." Wyatt asked Chris.

"Dunno! May be we should ask..." Chris was interrupted before finishing the sentence.

"...we are in trouble. Uncle Leo found out that we are not at magic school." Sam spoke looking out in blue.

"How do you know?" Chris asked in surprise. "Do they know where we are?"

"Yes, they are summoning us right..." Sam vanished in glowing sparks together with Wyatt and Chris.

-x-

"...now." Sam rematerialized finishing his sentence together with Wyatt and Chris.

Apparently Piper Phoebe and Paige had brought them back with the 'lost witch' spell.

Everyone in the room had a grim look on their faces.

Piper broke the silence, "You kids are in serious problem that I can assure. Until you have a good reason to explain, you are grounded."

The young boys dropped jaw. _New powers in hand and punishment, not a very bright day._ They all thought.

However they were soon going to learn the reason for the sudden advance in their power.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I have tried my best to keep loose ends tight.

Since this chapter was getting big in size I've decided to introduce the girls of Halliwell progeny in next chapter.

Episode II Part 2: Mansion not dear!


	3. 3:Mansion not dear!

**DISCLAIMER: **All Charmed characters are owned by WB. Use of names are on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing.

Summary: Introduction of new characters, kids getting powers and deal for the new house.

**

* * *

Episode II Part 2: Mansion not dear!**

"Christopher Victor Halliwell!" Piper burst out in anger, "What were you thinking? Do you think you can take out on real demons while being still in school? Not to mention, your average scores even with holographic test demons."

Wyatt had to explain their escape from training and confrontation with the horde of Xarax demons. He however thought that it was bad moment to tell them that they had gained new powers.

Chris looked at Leo with anger and frustration, '_You told her?'_

Leo looked away, '_She forced me!'_

Apparently Chris had barely passed the mid-terms at magic school. Now in senior year, they were learning how to face low level demons and malevolent creatures with holograms. Use of real demons was forbidden after the Noxon demon event 18 years back. However final year students like Wyatt were often given opportunities of field experience, on '_How to vanquish and subdue_?' But even that required supervision of powerful witch and white-lighter teachers.

"It was wise to take Wyatt with you considering he has some experience, but Junior too? What were you thinking? He is 16!" Piper continued. "You have broken enough rules to get a good punishment. You are grounded for the rest of your holidays. And NO ORBING! You do that and I'll strip your powers permanently. No second thought on that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." Looking down, Chris headed back to his room.

"And you two! Have you sold your brain? How did he manage to persuade you? Wyatt I'm very disappointed. You are a role model for all of your generation in this family. If you make such rash decisions, there won't be any future generation to continue. You too are grounded for this week." Piper finished her judgement.

"And Sam! You will be grounded for two wee..." Paige was going to say her decision but Wyatt interrupted her.

"No! Aunt Paige, do not punish him. I took him with us, he didn't want to go." Wyatt defended Samuel, however in truth Sam was as eager as Chris to go for real demons.

Junior Henry looked at Wyatt in relief and muttered, '_Thanks Big Bro!'_

Everyone was heading back to Common room when Wyatt said, "There's one more thing you should know!"

Piper turned around, "What?"

"I think Chris, Junior and I have acquired new powers." Wyatt replied with excitement. The sisters and Leo looked surprised.

"That's impossible, I mean you were born with many powers but still it is too early for all the powers to manifest. You need experiences to gain new abilities like your Aunts did." Leo informed.

Wyatt said, "I don't know dad, but it was new power. I swear!" He then told them of the outcome of battle, how Chris manifested an invisible force field and how instead of his molecular combustion power, energy waves erupted from him.

He however was puzzled like his parents on how Sam sensed that Leo found out they were missing and how he knew that the sisters were going to call them with spell.

"May be his white-lighter sensing ability has advanced." Paige speculated.

"He is not a white-lighter yet Paige. Only white-lighters are given the power to sense their charges. Moreover they can only sense presence and feelings of their charges not what they are thinking," Leo corrected. Being an ex-white-lighter he had much more experience.

"I think their potential powers are surfacing after the reinstated bond as power of ten." Phoebe diverted everyone's attention to the topic of most priority.

"Power of ten?" Wyatt and Sam asked.

"Later! First, you have to get fresh and Wyatt you have to do some preparations." Piper commanded, confusing Wyatt and Sam further more. She continued, "I hope the girls are not as reckless as you boys are."

She had the impression that girls are more subtle than boys. She had no idea.

'_What is going on? Did we miss something?' _Wyatt and Sam looked at each other.

Piper sent Wyatt and Junior with Leo to fetch some materials for packaging. Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry went out to inquire about the estate owner of the mansion while Piper remained at home to prepare for shifting into a new house.

The Kids were still far from knowing that they were going to a new house.

Piper thought, "If boys have gained new powers because of the reconstitution of charmed powers, I wonder how they will manifest in our girls.

-x-

"Mandrake roots?" A grown up woman asked to Phoena.

"I got it!" Pearl replied.

"Wolfsbane, Myrrh Bark, Thyme, Toad Fla..." She continued.

"Aunt Billie! We got all the herbs, now let's get going before we get into trouble. Or uncle J will give us another assignment on boring '_History of magic' _for dragging you into this mess." Pristine interrupted the grown up lady, Billie.

After vanquishing the triads, Billie was accepted as a close family friend. She remained close to Phoebe. She even helped the sisters by babysitting the young kids when they were out on Demon hunting. Many at times she would also accompany them to save innocents. Phoebe's daughters Pearl and Pristine were very close to her.

Apparently she and five Halliwell girls had come to collect some herbs required for potion making. All herbs were easily available at any decent herb store, save for few like Mandrake roots. It is a rare plant and scarce, but grows abundantly in the groves near seas and mostly in the Imp infested area.

The girls dragged Billie thinking of potential dangers, as they were a little careful as opposed to boys and many at times brought Billie to accompany them in trips like this. Their mothers had no idea that how sneaky the girls were and Billie kind of supported their stance, after all she was like that in the past.

_Buzz._

"We need to get out. NOW!" Prudence came out shouting from inside of the grove along with Phoena and Pandora followed by a large swarm of Imps and Imp masters.

Billie looked at Pristine with a look like, _'You need to stop saying the word _**trouble**'.

"Phoena freeze them. Dora, blast the Imp masters" Billie instructed the girls.

"They are too many, we tried that already." Pandora replied, blasting few Imp masters.

Pandora had inherited the charmed power of Molecular combustion like her cousin Wyatt and Aunt Piper. She however was a bit newbie compared to Wyatt. Her twin sister Phoena on the other hand got the Power of Molecular Immobilization and Inhibition.

Prudence, Pearl and Pristine were kind of Passive fighters. Prue had inherited the power of Astral Projection and Pearl got Empathy. Pristine had the power to levitate but her power came in handy to fight brute and big demons. She was kind of powerless against smaller and dangerous bugs like Imps.

They were fighting with Imp vanquishing potions. Pearl felt a big amount of rage coming from the swarm of Imp. It was so great that she felt like burning inside her head. She had not learned to control to block empathy at will.

She became frustrated, her rage grew. Suddenly the Imps and Imp masters near her started to have seizures and they fell onto ground, fainted. She looked at her sisters with confusion, '_What the hell just happened?' _

They all looked back with, _'Don't ask us!'_

Billie projected their decoys and signalled the girls to fight from hidings. The Imp are however clever creatures. They saw right through the decoys and attacked the girls.

The remaining Imp masters concentrated their attacks on Pristine and Prudence. Pristine was frightened. She suddenly levitated in mid air. Since the powers are associated with emotions, her fear made her to levitate, however at the moment this was not a bright thing. All Imps went for her. She wished very hard to come to ground, however instead her, the Imps around her fell to ground as if attracted by a large magnet. They were struggling very hard but couldn't move.

In the meantime other Imps attacked Pearl. She ran panicking. She had not yet understood the way she paralyzed the Imps earlier.

Prudence felt that if she had some active power she could have saved her sister. She guarded Pearl and lifted her hands in the air in a move to shield. Her will was so great that a gush of wind blew from an orb in front of her palm. The stream of air blew every remaining Imp from the area. The Imps who were fighting Phoena and Pandora fled in fear seeing Prudence sudden show of power.

"How did you do that?" Billie asked Prue.

"I don't know. Something fishy is going on. First Pearl, then Pristie and now me!" Prudence replied.

"May be our powers are growing?" Pristine replied coming down to the ground.

"We are too young to manifest new powers Pristie!" Pearl reminded her.

"Well whatever! We should better be out of here, before the Imps come again." Billie suggested.

"Before you do that, heal your wounds." Phoena said pointing to Pearl towards her forehead.

Being half cupid Pearl and Pristine had the powers to self-heal. They however, were far from healing others. In the whole Halliwell new generation only Wyatt had the powers to heal someone since his birth.

After all cover-up of battle was removed. Prue, Pearl, Pristine and Billie faded to the Manor. Pearl and Pristine were able to fade like their father, Coop. Phoena and Pandora followed them orbing in.

Prudence threw herself on the sofa complaining, "In the whole family, only I'm not able to move around with will. All of you can orb and fade around the world."

"I cannot orb too, nor does your father, nor your Aunt Phoebe." Piper came in smiling.

"Thank you very much mom, but that didn't helped!" Prudence replied.

"Oh come on! There's no big deal if you can't move at will. You are best at other things, like writing spells and making efficient potions." Billie tried to encourage her. She continued looking at Piper, "I should be get going, boys must be waiting and JD said he had only 4 hours off."

"You are managing your family so efficiently and even having time to teach mine. Thank you so much." Piper said.

Billie smiled, "No! I should be thanking you. You helped me from coming out of my misdeeds and my marriage too. This is the least I can do." She then left for her house.

"Bring the twins to us sometimes. Tell them I sent lots of love." Piper replied waving to Billie.

"Wow! That is some big pile of mandrake roots. Where did you get that from?" Piper asked the girls in surprise. The girls smiled at each other without replying back.

Phoena replied, "We harvested it."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Whatever, by the way you are all having your dinner here tonight."

"But Aunt Piper it's Wednesday today!" Pristine reminded. She remembered that they have family dinner only on Fridays.

Piper said back, "I know honey, but we need to tell you about something that happened today. Think of it as a family meeting."

"What happened? Did Chris do something? Did a demon attacked" Prudence asked in suspicion. To be blunt, family meeting occurred only when Chris causes them trouble with rebellious attitude and magic disasters and if there was a demon threat.

"Oh! Don't ask. A lot of thing happened. There's a dream, power of ten, Chris nearly getting killed by Xarax demons etc, etc," Piper told them and went to the kitchen.

The girls looked at each other with confusion, _'It would be better if we let her explain later.'_

They then followed her to the kitchen to lend hand for dinner preparations.

-x-

It was 8 in the evening. Leo and the boys were back with big cartons, plastic sheets and ropes kept in the truck.

Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry were back too with all their findings.

The mansion was being sold at reasonable price which Halliwells were able to afford quite easily. Since they had already decided to buy the mansion, they finalised initial transactions.

"I and Henry will legalise the deal tomorrow." Leo said and ordered, "You guys start packing your stuffs."

Everyone affirmed.

Coop said with smile, "Now it's time for the kids to know whatever happened today."

They all went towards the dining room; Phoebe called the children from upstairs.

"Did you talk to Chris?" Leo asked Piper. She nodded in _'No'._

Leo said in concerned voice, "Honey, you know how he is? It is common at his age. We have changed his future and ours too. We must not be so hard on him. Besides, Wyatt is always with him at the times of danger. Give him a chance to prove himself."

"I know. It's just... I don't want to lose him again." Piper said with a little hint of tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetie. Me too! We are buying the mansion for that reason only. We both want to keep them safe." Leo said with similar face.

Piper looked at Leo, "Thank you for supporting me and my decision. I hope that mansion will keep the bond between us strong."

"Mention not dear! And don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." Leo replied

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Next,

**Episode III: Kids' first demons.**

Please do give reviews. It will help me to make it better.


	4. 4:Kids' First Demon

All Charmed characters are owned by WB. Use of names are on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing.

I hope you liked my previous attempts. In this chapter- a battle sequence and a dire consequence.

* * *

**Kids' First Demon**

"Aunt Piper, Table is set." Pearl informed Piper and all the elder family members, after arranging the dining table with Pheona and Pandora. Prue and Pristine entered with extra dishes.

Boys and Pauline had come downstairs too, Chris still had grumpy face. Prue smirked at him and he gave a threatening look in return.

"Come one take your places." Leo ordered the kids. Everyone sat in order.

"So what's the big secret dad?" Prue asked curiously.

She was merely the one voice of every kid in the room who were dying to know that what is going on.

Phoebe started first, "Well for starters, we, I mean whole Halliwell family is going to a new home, a mansion to be precise. We all will be living under a single roof."

"What? I mean, wow. Yay!" Henry said back with consecutive reaction. Their parents smiled. Every child was excited by the fact that they were going to live in a single home, together.

"...and the reason for that is..." Piper explained about the visions that Pauline saw and about the prophecy that the angel of destiny told.

Chris felt a little uneasy. He was afraid for Piper. He never knew why but whenever there was a threat to her, he always had the terrible feeling to lose her. His face got sad. Piper was near enough to notice that. She combed his hairs with affection and quietly uttered, _it's alright and everything would be fine. Don't worry.'_

"So you guys are saying that because we were given a new bond as the power of ten, we are acquiring new powers?" Wyatt said confusingly.

"Probably yes, you see you were born with powers but you were separated. After you were given the bond, new powers manifested as a sudden crossing of threshold. Normally those powers would have shown themselves after you have gained experience." Leo informed.

"So that's why Prue blew the Imps with Aero kinesis!" Pristine said bluntly, missing the _'don't say it' _sign that Prue was waving at her. Afterward she realised what she had said. Pristine was as terrible secret keeper as her mother was 18 years back.

"You blew what?" Piper roared at Prudence. Phoebe snared at her older daughters. Paige had similar expression for Twins.

Samuel had sensed their exciting confrontation earlier and had told his brothers, but was waiting for the right moment to tell their parents, so he continued, "Apparently they were 'harvesting' the mandrake near the grove which has largest swarm of Imps. They showed some pretty cool powers back there."

The girls looked at him with loathe and anger.

Prudence explained about the little skirmish they had with Imps while collecting mandrake. She also explained how she manifested Aero kinesis, how Imps around Pearl were paralyzed and fell around Pristine.

"You girls are so grounded." Their mothers announced in unison. Chris felt amusing that the 'obedient kids' cover was blown from the face of girls.

Henry, being the only human there was clueless on how to react. He however tried to be normal since his children weren't normal.

Coop then lightened the mood by saying, "Forget about the incident, let's focus on what powers they've acquired." Pristine looked at her father with admiration. Coop had always tended to protect their daughters from wrath of Phoebe.

"What powers uncle Coop? I think I and Phoena have not acquired new powers." Pandora said bitterly after the revelations.

"I don't think you need any kind of more freaky power to blow things." Phoena joked, but at that moment it was bad. Pandora pointed at her with anger. Suddenly flames erupted from her fingers. Phoena thought, _water _and splash! She had generated water from her palm and she soaked Pandora from head to toe. It was hilarious.

"Well there you got your new powers!" Henry chuckled at his daughters.

-x-

After the dinner they continued discussing.

"So Wyatt here got Energy waves, Chris got some kind of shield which extends his telekinetic ability and absorbs power, Sam showed heightened level of sensing and..." Leo was interrupted by Paige.

Paige said, "...Prudence got aero kinesis, Pearl's empathy can do some serious damage, Pristine might have some kind of gravitational powers and you twins have got pyro and hydro kinesis." See looked at twins.

"I will gather more information on what your powers are and how you must be trained. For now let's finish this discussion, tomorrow we need to start packing and we will shift before New Year." Piper announced

"Wait mom, but what about the power of ten? We are only nine." Prue asked. They were as much confused as their parents were.

"Honey we will think about that later, first thing is first. We have a lot to do." Piper replied.

Coop, Phoebe, Paige and Henry left the manor with their respective kids waving goodnight.

-x-

Piper, Phoebe and Paige shifted to the mansion before New Year and had arranged much of the households to their respective place.

Mansion was big, children took their rooms upstairs as they preferred (It was easy to sneak if your parents' rooms are not just at the side of your room!). The attic was dedicated for magic chamber and the book of shadows just like the old Halliwell Manor. Everyone was happy and healthy.

The Charmed Ones were now waiting for the aforementioned threat, the invincible demon, which was supposed to kill them.

One week had already passed and they were enjoying staying together. The grounded children were bound to stay at the mansion. They however were enjoying this leash as it didn't matter much.

Kids were training with their new powers well. They learned how to invoke them and control them at will, however the extent of power and aim were still messy.

Leo informed them that Sam was gaining the 'power of agility'; it heightens every sense in his body, even the sixth one too. He can sense the intentions of and dangers on his family at will. Also he can see, hear and smell the things which are far away. He also was able to touch almost everything that was too extreme for others, hot and cold. He became some kind of analyst in the family.

Pearl's power was Electro-mental ignition. She was able to mess with the neural signals of any living thing and can force her own commands, or simply burn the cells by flashing too much emotion beyond the capacity of a cell.

Pristine had acquired the power of geo kinesis. According to Leo this power manifested in her because she was always thinking to force her levitation to come down to ground.

Wyatt, Chris, Prudence, Phoena and Pandora were also learning to control their offensive abilities. Except Samuel, almost everyone in the family now had offensive powers.

Pauline being too young was kept away by her mother. She also chose to keep herself away from anything that had to do with fighting and breaking!

-x-

Pauline's birthday was coming. She would be 11 this 13th of January. Everyone was preparing for the big party. Since it was the first birthday of any Halliwell in this new house, they wanted it to be special. Moreover Pauline was sweetheart for everyone; this fact was making everyone to prepare everything perfect.

"Oh I'm so excited. My darling will be 11 tomorrow." Phoebe said to Pauline on the day before her birthday. Pauline was very happy that her parents, cousins and sisters were completely distracted from the vision she saw. But she also knew that, the day was near for the demon to attack. Her fear was true.

She saw the demon again appearing in the garden. She woke trembling and all sweaty. It was still 10 minutes to 12 in the night. Everything was quite and calm, others were sleeping. The creatures of the night were making noise outside. Since mansion was away from the main city, the new surrounding was too quite than their previous home.

She left to fetch some water to drink. She however chose to survey the garden. Curiosity kills!

The stroke for 12 rang on the grandfather's clock and along with a frightening blue flame a large demon appeared in the middle of the garden. Pauline had never seen such a face. She knew that fear now has a much more different definition for her. Her voice died in her throat.

The demon was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. He, as Pauline deduced his gender by the muscular form of the body, was 12 feet high. He had sparkling red eyes like rubies. He had a pair of tentacle under his chin and a pair of ram like horns. He had this shining reddish-brown skin.

He turned to Pauline and smiled looking directly at her and she shivered. She felt that next second she will die.

_Pauline, run._ A voice in her head ordered her.

In that instant she somehow got the courage to run inside the mansion. The demon hovered behind her.

"DEMON, SOMEBODY HELP." She ran through the living room towards the stairs shouting at the top of her voice. Seeing her shouting the demon waved his hands and Pauline got thrown away and crashed onto the family portrait that Aunt Paige had framed in the middle of stairway divide.

"Pauline!" Chris shouted at his sister coming down through the stairs. Apparently they all had heard her shouting and rushed to help. "Wyatt! Heal her." Chris commanded and ran towards the demon to stop him. Wyatt orbed away to Pauline's room and tried to heal her. Wounds disappeared from her body, however she was still unconscious. He thought may be because of impact. He then went to help his family. Coop and Henry stayed to protect her and stay away from the battle.

Downstairs the demon was wreaking havoc; even the combined powers were ineffective on him. Piper and Pandora were blasting him with full fury, but the demon was sort of invincible, blasts were little more than scratches to him. Samuel, Paige and Phoebe were throwing all offensive potions at him; however that too was not causing any serious damage. The sisters signalled the kids to use their new powers.

Pandora threw flame streams at the demon; he however blocked that with his force field but in the process, the heat burnt his skin. This, kind of pissed the demon off. He threw plasma balls at her.

"PLASMA BALLS!" She shrieked. Chris pulled her away and blocked the balls; the balls were stuck in his force field. The charge however was too great to handle, some balls blew and he was thrown back. He was knocked off. However few balls were thrown back at the demon. He was seriously injured by his own plasma balls.

Phoena and Prudence took the lead by throwing a stream of water and air, this worked. The demon was uprooted and was thrown back at the wall. It seemed as if he disliked the water. The Halliwells were however too busy to notice that. Wyatt had returned; he blew him further back with his energy waves. The demon used his telekinesis to throw Wyatt back. Pearl was about to use her empathy but Paige stopped her. Apparently she thought that mind of a demon with this much power might damage hers in return.

Leo was stuck to his feet seeing the stature of the demon. He uttered, "Draxian."

"Excuse me?" Everyone said in unison.

"He is a demon not of this world." He continued.

In the meantime the demon got desperate; he was throwing everything with flick of his hands and was throwing a lot of plasma balls.

"Leo, all the demons are not of this world." Phoebe said ducking the plasma balls.

"No it's not that. I'll explain later." Leo however was thinking something else. His eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Phoena trap him in a ball of water." He ordered. Phoena shot a jet towards the demon waved her hand and trapped him into a giant swirling water ball. The demon clearly disliked water, he tried to break free.

"Pristine quickly, fix him to ground." Leo was clearly following some strategy. Pristine waved her hands down and the force of gravity made the demon to kneel. He was now starting to suffocate. The water ball surrounded him inside a dome shaped structure.

"All now we need is the heat." Leo continued.

"How are going to do that?" Pandora asked. Within a split second she realised what she was asking. She threw flames at the water dome; however they were not strong enough, apparently it got snuffed every time.

"I've an idea." Prudence continued. She surrounded the water dome with a sheet of air and said, "Heat the air, it will heat the water in turn." Pandora did as she was told to do. It worked, air was strengthening the fire and water started to heat up. All four girls were engaged now.

The demon however was a pain in the butt. He sat in a sage like pose and closed his eyes. He lifted his arms and started to wave them. The Charmed sisters were thrown back with this attack. Wyatt was furious; he sent another energy wave at the demon. This interrupted him for a short while but he concentrated even harder. Wyatt's continuous waves were damaging the demon's body however he was bent on killing the charmed sisters.

Chris came back to his senses. He saw demon flicking his hands and his parents, cousins and aunts get thrown at random places. Four girls and Wyatt were engaged to hold the demon at a single spot so he was the only one to offend the demon. He came in between demon and his family.

He watched the demon closely. Every time the demon tried to attack telekinetically, he blocked it with his telekinesis. These collisions of mental blasts were creating loud clangs and waves.

Leo after settling for a moment returned to his senses, he then ordered Pearl to ignite the demon's mind.

"But Leo she's 16. What if that might her in return?" Piper voiced her concern.

"She's my daughter. She can do it." Phoebe said proudly, but along with some worry.

"Perhaps you should use my concentration power." Sam said smiling. Pearl smiled back.

Pearl held Sam's hand and concentrated her empathy on the demon. It was filled with vile and vicious thoughts, rage and terror. The level of evil was beyond any seen on Earth. It was perhaps closer to the source of all evil. It was true; if Sam was not helping her concentrate she would've lost her way. It was not so easy even though. Finally she forced her way. The demon started to twitch and struggle.

His skins were nearly tearing apart, but he was far from being vanquished. It was time for the spell. Phoebe, Piper and Paige said the power of three spell but it didn't worked, it only created void wounds on the body of the demon.

Chris was the only standing Halliwell who was free.

Phoebe said, "It's time for your generation to take our place, prepare a spell to vanquish this evil. Use you newfound power of ten."

"But Aunt Phoebe, we are only eight here." Chris said. The new generation was struggling to keep the demon at leash. Pearl and Sam were sweating due to the vast amount of evil they were handling.

"Invoke the power in some way so that it would still have effect. Pauline is upstairs but she is still with you." Paige suggested. She orbed book of shadows to her and handed it to Chris. He saw the prophecy. He then tried to improvise a spell.

_**On this moment and this time,**_

_**I call upon the powers of new Halliwell line,**_

_**We entrusted with the power of ten,**_

_**Fighting separately but trying as one,**_

_**We may be separate person and at different place,**_

_**Still draw our power and banish this evil from time and space.**_

The demon groaned loudly, lifted his arms and his body was dispersed with a loud blast. The blast threw everyone back.

"This worked!" Chris shouted coming to his feet.

He continued with pride, "Apparently I thought that we may be living at different places but our powers have awakened in each of us, so the tenth member's power can be called upon too with a little tweak."

The mansion was ceremonially wiccaned for Halliwell family, getting its first vanquish. The living room was messed like a plate full of scrambled egg.

Everyone stood to their legs. The looks on their faces was a mixture of confusion, terror and exhaustion. However problems were far from over. Before they could have discussed the aftermath of vanquish of the strange demon, they heard loud bangs and crashes upstairs.

Before anyone had reached the room, Pauline was in the hands of a demonic bounty hunter. He was recognizable with the tattoo on his forehead. Chris was in the front but before he could have attacked the demon glistened away. Henry and Coop were unconscious on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOO..." He shouted. Tears came in his eyes.

Though Chris was grumpy, sarcastic, impossible, cage of teen rage for everyone else, however he was also a caring and soft person which no one else except Pauline knew.

Everyone was shocked. Phoebe looked as if she would have a heart attack. Piper held her with a sad face.

The victory had cost them their most precious Halliwell.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Eternal Darkness.

Preview-The reason for the deviation of the destiny.

Battle of the Light and the Dark.

Preview-A new character with a past with the Halliwells, Pauline's rescue and some more revelations about the '**Draxian**'.


	5. Special:Character profile

You all might be eager to know about the age and power profile of the Halliwell gen-next.

I thought to introduce these in the stories but I think that an overview, like a summary would be nice. However what new powers they might get in future?

Well let's keep it a secret. However some hints are given in the Special Notes (SN).

Here it goes.

* * *

**Piper's:**

1. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, born 22 February 2003, 19+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Molecular Combustion.

White-lighter - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Sensing, Healing (since birth), Hovering, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Light manipulation.

New – Shield, Energy waves.

SN - He is the twice blessed child of a prophecy made hundreds of years back. This prophecy has something to do with the grand design.

2. Christopher Victor Halliwell, born 16 November 2004, 18+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Telekinesis.

White-lighter - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Remote Orbing (*exclusive), Sensing, Healing (Not yet), Hovering, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Light manipulation.

New – Force field.

SN - In the original timeline, where Wyatt was almost one, he came from a possible future to save Wyatt from turning evil. He was nearly successful, however he was killed and few minutes later, was reborn. Due to alterations his future self made, he is half elder now. This alteration also has something to do with the grand design. I call him the time child. Victor knowing that he was close to him in the alternate future; chose to be his Godfather, Victor being Chris's middle name.

3. Prudence Melinda Halliwell, born 14 March 2007, 15+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Astral Projection.

White-lighter - NA.

New – Aero kinesis.

SN - Born few years after Leo became a mortal. She is the only pure witch in the family. Pure and Efficient. Aero kinesis was given to her because she wanted to be free and prove her worth. A soul swift as the wind itself. However freedom must not affect relations

* * *

**Phoebe's**: They are the first known Cupid and Witch Hybrid.

4. Pearl Penelope Halliwell, born 14 March 2007, 15+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Empathy.

Cupid – Self heal, fading.

New – Electro mental Ignition.

SN - First of a Cupid-Witch hybrid. One of the sisters of all girl progeny! She displayed the power which Phoebe had encountered in her future.

5. Pristine Paige Halliwell, born 28 October 2008, 14+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Levitation.

Cupid – Self heal, fading.

New – Geo kinesis.

SN - Second of a Cupid-Witch hybrid. One of the sisters of all girl progeny! She got Geo kinesis because she always had the trouble to control levitation. It was more of a voluntary act for her than her mother's. She wished that something on ground might keep her at place - power of gravity.

6. Pauline Piper Halliwell, born 13 January 2012, 10+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Premonition.

Cupid – Self heal, fading and Hologram.

New – Divination.

SN - Third of a Cupid-Witch hybrid. One of the sisters of all girl progeny! A powerful wannabe seer. She has a gift of intercepting _destiny drops. _Piper is her Godmother. May be a deliberate decision!

* * *

**Paige's**:

7. Samuel Henry Halliwell (Junior), born 10 October 2006, 16+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022) 

[Paige was pregnant since 3 month during the 'ultimate power' event]

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and? (To be unveiled in subsequent chapters.)

White-lighter - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Sensing, Healing (Not yet), Hovering, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Light manipulation.

New – Agility.

SN - He seems to have only passive powers in the family yet now. However power of agility is going to help him and his cousin more than anyone can expect. With a strong willed father like Henry, he has a potential of something great.

8. Phoena Patricia Halliwell, born 4 April 2008, 14+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Molecular Immobilization & Inhibition.

White-lighter - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Sensing, Healing (Not yet), Hovering, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Light manipulation.

New – Hydro kinesis.

SN - The older and calmer one of the twins. She tends to cover-up matters behind her younger twin. The reason she got Hydro kinesis may be because she is the one who can calm her sister's rage. She is also the one who actually think before she leaps.

9. Pandora Phoebe Halliwell, born 4 April 2008, 14+ yrs old (on 28th December 2022)

Powers: Wiccan - Spells, Potion, Scrying and Molecular Combustion.

White-lighter - Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Sensing, Healing (Not yet), Hovering, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, Light manipulation.

New – Pyro kinesis.

SN – The younger and troublesome of the twins. She is literally the female version of Chris. Her anger triggered Pyro kinesis as her power. Another reason may be that because she loves blowing things (cherishes her power), fire element was her type. She is the 'Let's get going!' type.

* * *

For those who might wonder about difference in 'Telekinesis' and 'Telekinetic Orbing'.

Phoebe said that white-lighter genes in Paige allowed her to act so, but Leo is seen telekinetically orbing too. Any white-lighter can telekinetically orb things.

Paige too might have discreet telekinesis but she seldom uses that. Chris from future was seen using telekinesis many times. I've kept that notion in my stories that these are two different abilities.

In my opinion Telekinesis is more of a violent mental force than telekinetic orbing, which throw and blast people and things at will.

These young Halliwells, along with their charmed lineage manifested elemental powers due to a new legacy. More powers to surface, more dangers to face, old relations to bear, new relations to accept. It's not the end, it has just begun.


	6. 5:Eternal Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **All Charmed characters are owned by WB. Use of names are on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing.

You will find this chapter rather odd. It has extensive background events. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Prologue**

_For ye who ignored my love, chose to fall._

_They will not, for I made them all._

_Tainted thy hearts for thee shall not know my will,_

_Challenge thy see it but that is my hope which they shall fulfil._

**Eternal darkness**

**Peace and tranquillity spread across the infinity, **

**A mortal soul may never see the realm of destiny.**

Angels of destinies were observing their mortal charges, directing their destiny, helping along the way with signs to decide the fate with their own free will.

In the middle of the grand observation foyer there had a stairway to Akashic Record Chamber. It contained the record of each event that was and is meant to be, written on the heavenly parchment. It was guarded by the flaming angel who had beautiful wings like flame.

Suddenly inside the chamber a figure appeared with red sparkling. He was dressed in dark contrasting to the fair coloured angels.

His presence was clearly not welcomed. The caretakers of the chamber sort of recognized him. They raised their hands to attack. One of them spoke, "You are not supposed to be here. Leave!"

The dark angel however replied back with an energy blow, "Not before I finish what I came here to do."

He threw other caretakers away, clearly he was powerful. The angels were confused as to how that familiar being became so powerful. Someone ranged the bell for danger.

The dark angel was looking through the records for something specific, he waved his hands on the shelf and a parchment came out. He took it out. He opened it to check.

He smiled at his success but before he could've read the whole parchment, the flaming angel came inside hearing the commotion. He spread his wings and waved at the dark angel, throwing him back like a dirt bag. The dark angel thought it was wise to leave. But before he could've left, the flaming angel pulled the parchment to him. The dark angel sparkled away.

A group of higher ranked angels entered the chamber. One of them said, "How did he get the power to even cross the realm of time? It is a matter of serious concern."

He then turned towards the flaming angel and asked, "Oh brave Cherub! Did he take something?"

"No! Wise one, I managed to get it back. He however read some initial passages from this record." The flaming angel replied.

The higher ranked angel touched the parchment and after a moment said to his companions, "Bring a meeting with the council of Dominions and call all the Principalities. We have a serious threat."

-x-

The break-in of a renegade angel had caused a serious matter of concern in the realm of destiny.

The council of Dominions discussed the matter before the grand decision. Then the meeting with Principalities, the angels of destiny convened.

"This is madness! Verriel managed to enter the Akashic records without being detected. How did he manage to even enter the realm?" One of the angels voiced the concern of the collective.

The head of the council spoke, "We are not to question the will of the _Eternal One_. The will of the eternal one is given. Our main concern should be our next move based on that will. Verriel was after the recordings of the 'Charmed Ones'. The one in charge of them come forward."

The angel, who had come to the charmed sisters after they had vanquished the source, came before the council.

The council head then spoke, "The will states that we must prepare them well. Since Verriel knows what was meant to be, we have decided to alter the course a bit. Pass on the legacy to their progeny. After that they will choose their path at their own free will."

Then he handed the angel the new parchment, he read it and it was again sent to be kept in the chamber of records.

The angel prepared to descend on the mortal plane, but before leaving he tore a piece of the original parchment. He closed the piece in his fist. It became a glowing dust which he poured onto earth. It was a method of warning the mortal world of some possible future events. It is called the _destiny drop._ He now had to wait for the sisters to decide.

-x-

**Chaos, evil and darkness rules the netherworld,**

**Where the burning flames keep themselves twirled.**

**Mortal souls are trapped in this twisted place,**

**For the ways which brings disgrace.**

Netherworld lies before the burning infernal gates of hell.

A tall shadowy figure was roaming in impatience in front of three seated figures.

One of the seated figures spoke, "Samael, showing impatience will not bring our cause to the outcome."

The roaming figure turned around. Oh! How beautiful he was. His beauty would drive a mortal insane. His wings were adding more charm to his beauty. However its feathers had turned gray.

He spoke, "We ARE waiting since thousands of eons, Prime ones. We have created enough anarchy and accumulated enough power to overthrow the Powers above. We can take revenge now."

"Patience my child, we still have not won the cherished world. Good still exists there. Evil still gets defeated in one way or another. We still cannot enter that realm since the Cherub guarding it has more powers due all that is good. Answer me, how many _seeds _are left there?" The figure asked Samael.

"None. Lord Asmodiel! The Last one was sent beyond the infernal gate by some supernatural humans called the charmed ones." Samael replied.

Asmodiel said, "Yes, even after so many efforts the forces of goodness destroyed our seeds and the hold of darkness on that world. We now have to plan our every move. That world will fall. We will show that its creation was in vain. And it will start with these charmed ones."

They were joined by the renegade dark angel, Verriel.

Samael was excited to see him. He asked, "Did you get the record?"

"No. I was driven away before I could take it. A cherub was guarding the Akashic records. I cannot compete with his power. I however managed to remember few summarised lines from that parchment." Verrier replied sulkily.

Samael looked disappointed.

Seeing Samael like this Verriel replied, "I have the power to create chain of un-fateful events and stray mortals from right choices, why did you need this silly parchment anyway."

"...because, even you cannot escape the bound of time Verriel! We lost the power to control time when we were driven." Samael reminded him.

"It will not matter much, now say what you saw." Another figure spoke in a stern voice.

"Yes. Lord Belzubiel." Replied Verriel, he then continued, "The will states for,

**PAST**: They were the harbinger of love that won the test of all odds.

They are the cradle of all goodness that exists.

Since the possible future lied in darkness, he has to come.

They passed the odds to keep their progeny to the ways of all good.

**PRESENT**: The children must learn the ways and decide for the better tomorrow.

Under the guidance of their parents they will overcome their sorrow.

**FUTURE**: Their progeny shall extend their goodness to a level farther than they had gained.

Darkness shall fall and righteousness will prevail.

The test for how they raise their children remained.

For if they were to go away forever and progeny may fail..."

Belzubiel spoke, "So they are the effort of goodness to keep darkness away. But they have the possibility to die. Their death might weaken their progeny. Let's give them that possibility. Samael, gather the Arch. We need more power. Our power was drained when we helped Verriel to cross the barrier of time."

Asmodiel, sharing the thoughts of Belzubiel and the third figure, then spoke, "We can create three more seeds which will grow as the source. Scatter them into that world. Use the collective power to get past the Cherub of Earth."

"It would be better if you use one of our prized world servants, the Draxians. They are more efficient than the imitation you made in the image of mortals, the daimons. However we can only send one. Be sure that he does the work." Smiling, said the third figure.

Samael replied, "Yes. Lord Leviathanel."

Samael then left the scene to gather the Arch.

The prime ones spoke in unison, "Time has come for the darkness to enter this world with full force. It will start with the demise of the charmed ones and the reinstating of source."

One thing however they didn't know was that Heavens had already changed that course of destiny. Many new equations had been introduced in the life of the charmed ones. The legacy had been passed on and something new was going to occur.

-x-

That was a dark and depressing place; fire-torches were giving a dim light all around. It looked as a cavern.

In the middle of the cave there was a strange looking altar. A priest like figure dressed in dark robes with strange markings on it, was standing next to the altar. He was an old and wise looking figure. He was chanting something facing the altar. Along with the priest his underlings were chanting the same spell or something like that.

Vague looking creatures and humanoid figures were surrounding the dais around the altar. In the middle of that ceremony, a figure appeared in flames. It was Nomed!

He was holding the _'Grimoire'._ He spoke, "Halt! Oh wise one. I've found the Grimoire. We can now use it to summon the banished essence of the 'source' back from wasteland."

Apparently, the source of all evil was banished into the demonic wasteland along with Cole and with it the ultimate power to control the demons was gone from the whole underworld. Nomed after plotting to overthrow the Triads and subsequently cleaning them out of the way, assumed as an acting ruler. His powers however were not so great compared to the power given to the source-keeper. He had followers but he could've have been challenged any day. He reorganised the underworld and looked for Grimoire for 16 long years. His search and patience were fruitful.

The dark priest took the grimoire and opened the spell to invoke the powers of source. He finished reading the incantations, but nothing happened. Suddenly the place shook and a blue-green flame appeared over the altar. The priest suddenly knew what or rather who that flame was. He bowed down. Seeing him bowing down everyone in the chamber bowed down. However none had the clue that who the flame was?

A voice came from the flames, **"Ha ha! I'm pleased and impressed that you recognized me, Am'L. Considering it has been only few thousand years that you last saw me. Now stand up, you need to listen very carefully. I cannot sustain this portal for long."**

"My lord, my ears are for you."

"**Very well then! Listen carefully, we have found out that high heavens had made it that way that darkness would lost and be gone from this world. We don't have enough information right now but one thing for certain, this involves some creatures called the charmed ones. They..."**

"The charmed sisters!" Nomed exclaimed.

"**Yes, those sisters are somehow connected to our ultimate defeat. They defeated our last of primary effort, the source and sent it back to the infernal gates. The Prime ones have the power to send it back. But only three source this time. They will resume the place as ruler of the evil empires for three most prominent places in the world, including your land. Nomed, come forward, I've chosen you to be the vessel for the essence of the source. Don't disappoint me with failure the other powers have made before you."**

The flame showered a dark fume over Nomed. He raised high in the air and a purple glow came from his body. He was the new source now. Possessing the source gave him vast powers and the knowledge; he now knew who the flame was.

It was the manifestation of evil itself; it was the shadow of the prince of darkness, Samael. He was the leader of the keepers of all the sins and evil that existed. He was the God, the creator of the race of demons. He had given them powers to terrorize the mortal world.

"**As source you will now know our desires and our grand plan. To begin your work, I'll give you this to command."**

From the flames a green boulder fell onto the ground, it looked like an egg. It cracked in two half and a 12 feet demonic figure came from inside of it.

Two eyes and a mouth appeared in the flames, it smiled and the flame faded away.

Nomed and the dark priest were comprehensive about the event that occurred just now. The others however were overwhelmed by the presence of a power beyond the source of all evil. It was the manifestation of evil itself. The presence of a demon they had never seen before made the crowd more afraid.

Nomed as source remembered every defeat he had at the hands of charmed ones. He ordered a meeting of all the powerful demons in the western underworld.

-x-

"We have given another chance my subjects. The Lord of all evil himself has chosen our kind to bring an end to the goodness that exists in this world. We will destroy every ounce of goodness. Chaos and fear will rule. Anarchy and Sins will prevail." Nomed was lecturing the assembly like a dictator.

One of the rebel demons however was not apprehensive. He was in doubt about Nomed's speech. Apparently he was not present in the altar chamber. He spoke, "Oh yeah, you were the one who helped destroying the triads, the most powerful remaining evils. You expect us to believe you? Because of your actions our kind is forced to hide into seclusion. We have become so weak."

Nomed looked at the rebel. He could've vanquished him and send him to the wastelands, but he needed workforce. Instead he showed him the glimpse of force that ruled the underworld. The rebel was overwhelmed. His desires were satisfied. When he came to senses, he pledged to work as perfectly as he can.

Nomed continued, "The lord has given us a unique power." He brought the 12 feet demon to the meeting chamber. Everyone was overwhelmed by his appearance. "He will go to the charmed ones to help them move on." Nomed continued, smiling.

"The charmed ones?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, they are still a threat to our efforts. He will dispatch them. Their loss will discourage their progeny and they will not be able to stand up against us. Meanwhile send all the dark lighters to the surface and ask them to spread sadness and depression into the mortals."

"But the dark-lighters work alone..."

"This will change. We lose because we fight alone. There will be organised working plans from now on. Any one disobeying will not end up in the wastelands I promise. There is a much dreadful place beyond that. In the meantime, dispatch all the hunter demons to search for all the possible dark souls, to be warlocks, newborn and lost half demon progenies. We need every power in our side."

The pawns were set into their place, plan was conceived. The battle was about to begin.

Pauline's birthday was due 4 hours from that moment.

* * *

I was going to introduce the new character before this chapter, but then it would not have made any sense. So I decided to create a stage on which the new character will have its entry.

Next chapter is almost done, I'll upload it in few hours. It is indeed, Battle of the light and the dark.


	7. 6:Battle of the light and the dark

**Battle of the light and the dark**

"So, you will complete this till evening?" An aged man asked the mechanic.

"Yeah, sure will do!" replied a good looking young man.

"Carl! Come inside right now." A husky voice ordered him.

"Coming Dad!" he replied.

Carl, that's what his father called him. He was tall, handsome and majestic figure. He was twenty-one or something. He worked with his father in their own 'automobile repair shop'. It was no doubt an unusual name but anyhow he loved it. After all that was the name given to him by his father. He loved his father.

However there was only one rule. His father had told Carl not to call him 'father', 'dad', 'papa' or anything that could relate them. Carl never understood the reason but he had faith in his father and his father told him that he would know when the time would be right.

"CARL" shouted that husky voice again. "How many times did I tell you not to call me 'pops' outside our house?"

Carl replied, "It was a mistake okay! What's the big deal John?"

John, his father was furious, "What's the big deal? Oh God! I hope that it went unheard."

But it was heard, somewhere. Someone was watching Carl and John. He saw a red thread which was around Carl breaking away.

The figure said, "It's broken."

Carl was hurt by that comment. Looking at him John replied, "Look son, I love ya. You know that. But there's a reason that I forbid you to call me father outside."

"What is it? Tell me already. I'm 21 for God's sake", yelled Carl.

"I can't do that. Not now." John replied looking at the far landscape.

"Fine! Whatever!" Carl murmured.

"So why did you called me? Oh no...!" Carl saw a big pile of new car parts. Obviously he was to stock and put them in inventory.

* * *

They had finished their respective work. John was collecting small bits outside and Carl was cleaning the floor. It must be around 12:30. _We are late today._ Carl thought.

He might be imagining things but he could swear that he felt as if a gush of air went through his body. He was feeling warm, fuzzy and powerful. But then it was gone. He must be imagining things.

Outside, John was recalling something of his own past.

"_Damn! It's raining cats and dogs." John frowned, watching heavy rain outside. He looked young. Much young, may be 20 years younger._

_He was just about to leave the window but stopped at what he saw. He saw a tall figure in his front yard appearing out of thin air._

"_Good Lord." He jumped._

_That figure must have seen John peeking through the window. He started to come towards his house._

_Knock!_

_John gasped. Recollecting himself he ran to get his saw-gun. He opened the door pointing the gun towards the figure._

_The figure flinched but then uncovered his robes. He was a young man, may be thirty something. He was holding a baby. John lowered his gun seeing him and the baby._

_That man didn't come inside. Instead he said, "I know it's out of the blue, but please! Will you take care of this baby? You'll not see me again, but promise me something!"_

_John looked at the stranger taking the baby in his hand. He replied, "What?"_

"_This boy is special. He might sometimes frighten you. But even then raise him to be good. Teach him, what does it means to be a good person. And whatever happens, teach him to never say you 'father' or sort of words outside this house."_

"_But, why?" John inquired._

"_I don't have much time. It's just to protect this baby from some special people. He will know about himself when the time will be right. And one thing more, please name him Carl" Replied the figure outside. He turned to leave... _

"_Wait, can I at least know your name?" asked John._

_The figure smiled and replied, "My name is..."_

_THUNDER-ROAR_

_The figure left that place quickly. But before disappearing again in thin air he turned towards the house and uttered some words. On those words a red thread became visible to the figure which wrapped around the baby.

* * *

_

_Kaboom_

_John ran inside to see Carl's toys on fire. The fire apparently had come from Carl's hand, which by the way were still on fire. John was terrified. He understood what his father meant by _special.

_He explained to Carl that it was a bad thing to do so. He taught him about being good._

_Over the years John taught Carl about being a good human. He told him to never use his powers on anyone. Not even bad people. Carl heard his father's each and every word._

_Nearly 18 years had passed._

_The tall figure suddenly appeared before John, prompting him to suddenly jump._

"_Can't you use the door, like normal people?_

"_You know that I don't need too", replied the figure. _

"_You seem happy with your new Job?" John inquired._

_The figure smiled in response._

_Apparently John was meeting with Carl's father regularly._

_John told that man that Carl had grown into a good young man. That was what he needed to know. However this time he had some news for John._

"_I'm not afraid. I love this kid as my own son. I'll die for him", John replied.

* * *

_

'Indeed he has grown as good as I wanted. As he wanted!' thought John

KABOOM

John was thrown in the air and he landed near a broken car. He tried to lean onto the car.

"Where's the boy, you dirt bag?" A tall muscled figure asked John. He was holding a fireball in his hand. One more punk looking man beside the tall one was smirking at John.

John looked up, blood dripping into his eyes. He understood that these were the people from whom his father was protecting Carl. Carl ran out to check the blast. His eyes froze with fear on the scene out of the garage.

The tall figure said, "I'll not ask you again, you old scum. We have just learned that 'he' is here. You hid him well all these years. But it's time for him to come to his real home."

John replied, "Go to hell!"

"Wrong answer", saying that figure threw another fireball at John.

"AHHHH", John cried in pain as his left hand was severed, oozing massive amounts of blood.

"NO", Carl came running towards John shouting. John was surprised but before he could've said anything, Carl conjured electricballs in his hand and threw at the figures which had attacked John. Before they could've simmered or dodged the electricballs, they got hit and were instantly incinerated. Carl came to John, tears were nearly falling from his eyes, "No, no, no. This can't be happening. We need to go to hospital right now."

John stopped Carl's hand and forced him to sit. He continued, "Son, this was going to happen anyhow. He warned me that this could happen. However I'm not afraid. He has told me that my death won't be in vain and that I'm going to a good place..."

"Dad, stop it please", crying, Carl replied.

John however continued, "No son, this is important. I want you to meet your real father. His name is... COLE". He pointed behind Carl, where Cole was standing.

Cole nodded. He waved his hand and two black robed figures appeared out of thin air. Carl jumped and conjured electricballs on his hands again.

"CARL", John shouted, prompting Carl to defuse the balls.

"I've told you not to use that power. You've broken your promise once by killing those demons. Promise me that once I'm gone, you'll never ever use it", saying John looked at Carl who was once again sobbing on the word 'gone'.

Carl softly replied, "I promise."

John was breathing fast now. The two figures came to him and touched his shoulder and John was dead. Carl started to cry but then saw his father all well standing in front of him beside Cole. He looked healthy but translucent. He waved goodbye and disappeared along with those two figures. Carl was confused at first that how did he saw his father even after he died.

"Oh, that would be because of me." Cole replied, reading Carl's thought.

Carl was not impressed. He turned towards Cole with anger in his eyes, "Explain..."

"... DAD", Carl asked sarcastically.

Cole looked somewhat disappointed. However he was quick to recompose himself. He gave a small smile.

* * *

I know it's nearly half a year after I'm updating this story, but I had my reasons. Hope you'll enjoy.


	8. 7:The Tenth Pillar

Dead Lord. I know how late this has been. Please understand that I didn't abandon this wonderful place. I was just too busy with college assignments. I know the frustration when you don't get to know about something you love. I will update chapters soon. Please have this for now.

* * *

**THE TENTH PILLAR**

**A Great Deception**

Carl was shaking with anger. _He better explain this to me..._

Cole was staring at his... son.

He took a deep breath and spoke, "I know how you're feeling right now. Believe me! I know what it is like to lose someone you love."

Carl was calm but his eyes still had rage in it. John was the one who raised him to be a fine man. John also told him on his 18th birthday that he was not his real father. Carl was not angry or dejected on learning this. Instead he was thankful and happy that John raised him without any bias. He however never expected or thought about his real parents. His onetime question '..._then who are my real parents?' _was returned with, _you'll know when it's the right time._

Carl thought in his head, _you have chosen a damn wrong time to tell me that you are my real father._

Cole looked down for a second and said, "I know this was not how I wanted to meet you. John was a good man and you can trust me, he is in a fine place. You can even say he is in heaven."

"Don't make fun of my father's death. You may be my real father but you're not _my_ father. Who are you to say to me that he is heaven? Are you like angel or something?" Carl replied with sarcastic anger.

Cole smiled a bit and said, "Yes. I am an angel... sort of."

Carl was stunned.

Cole continued, "I know it would be hard for you to accept and you may never acknowledge but I'm happy that you got to know from John that I'm your real father."

He then told him the story of how he handed him to John.

Carl had this intense pain inside him. He was now feeling the dejection.

"So in other words you abandoned me. What? Is it forbidden for angels to have kids? Why did you give me for adoption? You should have left me to die if I was so much of a shame." Carl said with a bit gruff voice.

Cole was sad but he somehow had anticipated such questions. He quickly replied, "No son. I didn't abandon you. It was necessary for your protection. I named you CARL. It is a name and a protection spell. Caeca Amore Revera Largitus - Love that truly was bestowed. You were a gift from my love, my true love.

Back then I was a half demon. I fall for a woman who I was suppose to kill – your mother, a good witch. But since I was half demon, circumstances were so that we could never be one. I really loved her but I was not the right man for her. I was obsessive, impatient and then I was vanquished by your mother. I thought this time I will surely rot in hell. But high heavens had another plans. I was made the angel of guidance to atone for my evil deeds."

Carl remained silent. His adoptive father was dead. He hoped that now that his real father was back he would not be alone. That wish was quickly snuffed out.

Cole noticed Carl's agitation but chose to continue, "Your weird power which usually manifests itself as fire and electric balls are because you have one quarter demonic blood. That intense rage and violent urges are also because of that demonic nature."

Carl took a deep breath and spoke, "I never wanted these powers in the first place. Now you are telling me that I'm one quarter demon? Thanks a lot!"

"You were conceived when I was host to the source of all evil. You would've turned out to be full demon but I gained enough control over my mind to stage a large deception and swapped you out from your mother's womb. And I placed a demonic spawn in your place. It was destroyed later. Later I hired a surrogate until you were born."

"Wow, so my mother doesn't even know that I'm alive?" Carl was angry, sad and impatient. He then remembered, his unnecessary rage were because of the demonic blood. He doesn't want that. John wouldn't want that. His eyes were teary. He was not ready to take all of this, not when he is alone.

"It doesn't have to be that way, son! Things are changing. Your latent witch side is awakening. You'll have to meet with your mother. She will help you." Cole replied with hopeful voice.

Carl nodded, "No. I can't do that. What if she doesn't recognize me? I'm dead for her."

"You are underestimating the love of a mother son. You will see. You mother is special." Cole smiled.

"I have to go now. This is your mother's address. Go to her. Those demons that attacked here were sent because the spell to hide you is gone. You are traceable as a quarter demon. They will attack again. You are not safe alone. Please Carl, my son." Cole said and gave him a note.

And then Cole was gone. Carl was all alone.

* * *

**A Mother always knows...**

Scrying failed. Empathic bond failed. Sam's new found powers too failed.

No one in the Halliwell family was able to get any clue as to where the demons took Pauline.

Chris was frantically walking to and fro.

Phoebe was in a state of shock. Piper and Paige knew how hard it is for a mother to lose a child. Three of them were holding hands.

"This is not going anywhere. I'm going out. I'll find my sister by hook or by crook!" Chris shouted and orbed before anyone else had a chance to stop him.

It was one of many things that future Chris and this Chris shared unbeknownst to anyone. Chris frequently went undercover in underworld. He thought he could find some lead.

Piper looked at Wyatt with worry. Wyatt replied her, "Don't worry Mom! I'll go after him. I'll bring him back."

Leo said monotonously "It is times like this when I regret that I am not a white-lighter anymore."

Piper looked at him with sad eyes.

All of sudden Phoebe's heart skipped. She felt a strong maternal feeling rushing through her. She jumped from the couch holding her breast.

Pearl said, "Mom! What happened? Did you felt something?"

Everyone looked at Phoebe earnestly for any answer.

"No. No this is something different. It's like someone is feeling lonely and wants my love. I thought it was Pauline but for some reason I am remembering Cole!" Phoebe replied confusingly.

The very utterance of that name made every elder in the attic shift a little. Paige looked at Henry. Leo looked at Piper. Piper remembered that one time when she had met Cole in the void between life and death. Coop recalled Phoebe's block on heart. He embraced her with love.

The kids were confused. They had never heard of the name 'Cole'. Their parents chose to keep that dark secret... a secret.

Pearl asked her mother, "Who is Cole, mom?"

"He was you step father." Phoebe replied without hesitation. That past was dark but not worth keeping hiding anymore. After all she did loved Cole back then. Those maternal feelings were sure making it hard to keep quiet anymore.

"Phoebe..." Piper tried to intervene.

"No! Piper they need to know. He was the man I married before your father. Everything was fine except he was a demon and then I vanquished him." Phoebe spoke without a breath.

The kids were speechless. Pearl and Pristine were stunned and confused. They never knew their mother endured any such past.

Phoebe was teary. Coop held her tightly and comforted her.

Piper then told them about the time she met Cole. "May be he is around here."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Phoebe demanded. "But it's different. I said I feel Cole but not him. It is more like when I feel about Coop when I see Pearl or Pristine or Pauli-Pauline"

They were all so confused.

Suddenly the door bell ranged.

Phoebe couldn't hold her feelings anymore. That strange longing was pulling her very hard. She ran down to get the door.

Everyone ran behind her.

Phoebe opened the door.

A tall young and handsome man was standing in front of her.

He had dark eyes just like Phoebe but his jaws were like...

"Cole?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

That stranger was confused too. He replied, "No I'm Carl, his son."

It was sudden and in the blink of an eye. Phoebe pulled that boy into her breast and embraced him.

Carl said, "Mom?"

Tears rolled from Carl and Phoebe's eyes.

The remaining family was in a state of shock.

They had lost a member and had gained another one. A tenth sibling, the tenth progeny! The tenth Pillar.

* * *

Next: Brothers & Sisters.


End file.
